1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical disc apparatus that records information on an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording of information on an optical disc and reading of the information from the optical disc are generally performed by using an optical disc apparatus. When there is dust, a scratch, etc. on an information recording surface of the optical disc at that time, writing or reading of the information may not be performed normally.
PTL 1 to PTL 3 each disclose a technique that clearly displays a position or a shape of dust, a scratch, etc. on a recording surface of an optical disc.